


I Take It You Care?

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gen, God Complex, Idiots in Love, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Komaeda Nagito, POV Tanaka Gundham, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Superiority Complex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ultimate Artist Komaeda Nagito, Ultimate Lucky Student Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Ultimate Musician Tanaka Gundham, Ultimate Secret Agent Yukizome Chisa, Unhealthy Relationships, Yukizome Chisa is a year fucking early, basically Gundham thinking he’s better then everyone to Major extremes, but it'll get better, cus i dont like the old teacher, idk if it’s a god complex or a superiority complex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: Nagito falls in love with Gundham after his performance and holy shit this dude thinks he’s god.WILL BE UPDATED IRREGULARLY.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. 0.01

A violin.

That's the first instrument he had heard the other play.

Nagito wasn't much of a music person, despite his talent. He'd much rather be in a silent room, alone with his thoughts, then having something in the background, playing behind his eyelids.

The song the other ultimate was playing, however, was like something out of a fairytale.

He had taken a picture.

To remember the blazing red and brown.

=

Nagito Komaeda had snuck into a music hall. He had to work on his talent before he finally attended Hope’s Peak Academy in the upcoming week. It was basically a stroke of good luck; to attend the school for the greatest individuals in the world, all who encompass the hope of everyone! It was a huge honor, really.

The music hall was rather big; it had made Nagito feel so insignificant. Especially when walking through the doors to the theater; those doors were probably made to intimidate. He had run his hands along them. There was a small drawing of a dick on the doors. Of course.

And then he heard a melody.

The tone ran across his arms, causing the hair under his sleeves to stand up.

It started off slow as if someone was reluctantly pulling the song from the air. As Nagito walked further into the dark auditorium, however, it picked up pace; the song was panicking as if knowing that soon it will meet its sudden end.

The stage was vacant, surprisingly, as the lights hung on the ceiling exposing the shiny floors.

He placed his sketchbook on the stage floor, climbing up with a huff. The stairs were most likely in storage and getting them would have brought attention to himself. No one needed the inconvenience of seeing worthless garbage like him.

”You cretin!”

Maybe the stage wasn’t as vacant as he thought.

”Oh, um, are you talking about me?” Nagito could tell just from the aura of the individual that they were an ultimate, just like himself. ”Who else in this chamber would I be speaking to?” Their stance was firm as they held authority over Nagito. Did the ultimate even have authority over him? Maybe it depended on their talent. Surely if it was related to music, then they _would_ have some sort of rule over him, seeing as how music halls usually gave ultimates certain privileges.

Music.

_Where had that melody gone?_

”Speak, fiend, before I get my death hound to attack you.” Death hound?

”Oh! I-I’m Nagito Komaeda and I just wanted some quiet to, um, draw...” He sounded pathetic.

“Why enter a hall for sounds to do such a thing? This place isn’t necessarily for the likes of you.”

”I, um, don’t really have anywhere else to go to. My parents kicked me out for a bit cus they had business friends over. T-They aren’t necessarily bad! They just needed me out of the house and I don't really have friends so I just came here to work on my talent and draw but then I heard a song so I followed it to the stage and it was really nice and sorry if I interrupted yo-“

”Halt, mortal!”

A hand flew in front of Nagito’s face, interrupting his ramble. Internally, he scolds himself. How could he leave such a horrible impression on an _ultimate_? Someone as worthless as himself didn’t deserve to go rambling on to an ultimate for that long.

”What is your talent you mention? Are you to also attend the school for the gifted next week?” This person sure does have a way with words.

”Uh, yeah, I’m the Ultimate Artist, although my talent isn’t necessarily a talent. Not like yours anyway! I'm sure yours is far better and full of hope!”

This catches the other off guard as they raise the scarf they wear higher up on their face, blocking out their reaction. Perhaps they didn’t take compliments well.

Regarding their clothing, Nagito had taken the time to realize he had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. He usually strived to be as polite as possible when regarding ultimates, but there was truly nothing positive about the other’s fashion sense.

A long, purple scarf that almost fell to the floor; a grey, lightweight sweater decorated with a purple-pink cross; baggy pants that were somewhat tucked into platform boots; a random piece of red cloth wrapped around the right thigh of this guy’s leg. There was truly no words to describe how weird this person looked, especially when it came to their hair that seemed to have been bleached white in some areas. It was tied up in the back by yet another random piece of red cloth. Nagito quickly took note of the silver earring they had pierced on their right earlobe.

Nothing about the other’s clothing hinted to what their talent was.

They just looked like a hobo.

”Hm. What have you done, mortal, to gain such a title?”

”H-Huh?” There he went again, over-analyzing any situation just to keep himself busy.

“The title; Ultimate Artist. What have you done to gain it?”

”Oh, I-I just did a bunch of commissions, raised some money, and donated it to help over a million homeless people in areas around the world. It might sound cool, but it really wasn’t that amazing. I’m still glad I did it since it helped others, but I just don’t think I deserve the title Ultimate artist because of it...”

”How so?”

”Well, that wasn’t related to my skill as an artist. I just did stuff for money, that’s not related to skill.” Maybe he should have been Ultimate Donator or something worthless like that.

No, even an Ultimate Donator would be better than someone as worthless as himself.

"Hmph. You see yourself as one without worth. For that to be coming from a mortal titled to be Ultimate, is truly pathetic."

Pathetic. Yup, that's definitely a word to describe Nagito. Pathetic, useless, eerie, gross- Nagito could probably go on forever, listing words to describe himself.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic, I know... I just wanted to come here to work on my talent. So then I could be less,,, pathetic."

He is granted with a brooding look; one of confusion maybe? It was hard to tell what the other was thinking exactly. Their expression didn't truly change, just either heightened or lessened in intensity.

"Hm." The other already started to turn away from him, presumably done with the conversation. Nagito probably wasted their precious time by being there. Should he leave; give the other the space they needed to work on whatever they were working on before? He bet it was something incredible.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but what's your talent?"

"Are you truly this foolish or are you toying with me? Do you lack such observational skills?"

"Oh, um, maybe? I'm sorry, I guess I am _that_ stupid..." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The other gives Nagito a pointed look at the self-deprecation before picking up a case, unclasping the sides. Carefully, they take out an instrument.

 _Stupid_ , _stupid_ -

"Fiend. You shall call me-" Holding the violin properly, resting it on their collarbone and supporting it with both his left hand and shoulder, the ultimate gives Nagito a face of a focused musician. An Ultimate Musician. "- _ **Gundham Tanaka!**_ Remember my name well, mortal, shall it is one that will one day _rule_ this world!"

Nagito claps politely, a carefree smile on his face. What a speech! They must’ve been extremely confident in their talent to speak of it and themselves like that. Nagito has never felt confident towards himself nor his talent; he was just useless scum after all.

Tanaka rolls their eyes as they hold their violin bow in the correct position. "Do not applaud for a performance you have yet to witness, mortal." They lower the bow onto the violin's strings before taking a breath, ignoring Nagito's presence entirely. Nagito hugs his knees as he waits silently.

Tanaka plays. It’s the same melody as before. Nagito can now tell just how reluctant the sound is; it's as if it's trying to stay hidden in the air of the theater.

His heart soars.

His fingers find his phone and gently grasp it as he takes a picture.

If Tanaka had seen him do so, they didn’t care. The song continued to float and bend into reality, wrapping around Nagito’s heart in warmth.

The Ultimate Musician sure was talented.

=

  
  
Later, as Nagito walks home, he stares at the picture he had taken as his emotions dance.

What was this feeling? Was it hope? Interest? Admiration?

He didn’t know, really. All Nagito knew was that he couldn’t bear to not meet Tanaka again.

> _”I must leave, mortal, for the angel of light summons me. May we meet again so you may grace me, the Dark Prince of Ice, with your talent.”_
> 
> _”O-Oh, um, yeah! See you?”_

The words of the Ultimate made Nagito want to squeal. Of course, he wouldn’t; that would be childish and embarrassing.

Still...

Looking back at the picture, Nagito’s cheeks flare with slight crimson as he sighs.

Feelings were confusing.


	2. 0.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day before they attend Hope's Peak Academy!
> 
> Edit: OK SO YES JUNKO BUT DESPAIR SHALL ARRIVE THE N E X T YEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma need to add some clingy and unhealthy relationship tags, cus they just ain't gonna work out for a while-
> 
> Idk if this is really a god complex, but I'm trying.

Gundham sat on a park bench, pondering the day soon to come. Tomorrow would be his first day at Hopes Peak Academy as the Ulitmate Musician.

He wasn't usually one to get nervous about such trivial things; his school life didn't phase him and the only benefit he gained from going to Hopes Peak was being recognized for his talent and ability as the embodiment of evil.

However, there was a certain Ultimate Artist on his mind...

It has been a while since he's seen the other ultimate. Their clumsy behavior and nervous attitude weren't what truly intrigued Gundham; it was their willingness to follow Gundham and accept him as someone worth praise before he had even begun to show his worth. It had made Gundham feel superior, not that he already wasn't.

Gundham has always known he was meant for greatness; to be better than the insignificant mortals he surrounded himself with. It was just that no one else seemed to think the same way. His angel of light ( ~~mother)~~ was the only one who seemed to feel the same way as himself.

That was, until Komaeda.

The Ultimate Artist took one look at Gundham and decided he was one to be praised and worshipped. Gundham can't understand why; both are ultimates with talents that the public loved to see as above others. An artist who was able to raise millions to support others isn't someone to look down upon; the same can be said about the Overlord of Ice.

Gundham didn't truly care for the reason, however.

Gundham sighed as he kicked at a rock with his platforms. Their scuffed sides met the rock, making it stumbled across the grass in front of him. He stares at it as he hears a passerby's steps; Gundham refused to look up at them, humans were a waste of his time. His mere presence should make them all but bow to him.

The steps stop in front of him, a few feet away, before they come to the bench to sit next to him. _Foolish mortal, they'll end up dying a painful death._

"Tanaka?"

Oh.

Gundham looks up to meet Komaeda's eyes as the other gives a carefree, yet anxious, smile; that expression seemed to be permanently fixed onto their face. "Hi, Tanaka! It's great to see you, especially right before we finally go to Hope's Peak Academy." The Ultimate Artist has a bag slung over their shoulder as they hold their hands in a praying hold; The academy of ultimates must've been important to the other.

Giving off a slight scoff, Gundham buries his face in his scarf slightly. He hadn't used it the day the two had met, having been called by his angel guardian before needing to. He was glad to have it in this time of need, he never wished to feel vulnerable around the other. Komaeda's praise made Gundham's soul weep in ecstasy; however, now it also reveled in greed, wishing for more.

It was a complicated feeling that Gundham has decided that, for now, he shall succumb to.

"What is it you wish to entail? You dare seek out the dark lord before the day our fates shall pass? Are you truly so impatient?" Komaeda's smile twitched slightly at the ends before they gave a slight cough. Discomfort? A predictable emotion one faces when dealing with the infamous Gundham Tanaka.

"I didn't necessarily seek you out... I just saw you and thought to say hi!" The sun that would soon leave to cast the moon upon this plane veiled Komaeda with its honey glow, showing the signs of its slumber. Has Gundham truly stayed here for that long? It was hard to imagine; he was usually on top of things such as time.

"You give an incomplete answer. Do you wish to dwelve in my greatness?" ~~_praise him, praise him-_~~

"Heheh, you know me so well and we've only known each other for a day! You ultimates sure are amazing, aren't you?" The question was rhetorical, he knew that, but he had to will himself to not answer."I also have another reason for seeing you, however. I-It's not that I'm a stalker or anything! But I drew something for you in exchange for the performance you had shown me if that's ok with you!"

An offering? Gundham has yet to receive one from someone other than the angel who bore him; the thought of another creature, let alone a human, doing so made his chest ache. Longing? Impatience? Greed? Happiness? He couldn't pinpoint what emotions enveloped him. "Show me," he said simply as his scarf was brought back down from his face. Komaeda took a small, harsh intake of breath before going to his bag; had they been scared of his appearance? He has yet to have changed much from their last meeting.

Gundham took in Komaeda's appearance as the other skimmed through their sketchbook. Their hair was a white, fluffy, soft mess that, somehow, didn't get in the way of them seeing what was in front of them. _Maybe he should offer them a hair tie; they seem to need it with their just-got-out-of-bed appearance._ Underneath the strap of their bag, Komaeda wore a green hoodie with a trivial design near his right shoulder; the red and green complement each other well nevertheless, despite it having no true meaning. The other also wore a white shirt with a ridiculous literary pun on the front (" _Narnia Business?" are they serious?)_ that was tucked into jeans a little too long for them. Their feet were in black boots, similar to Gundham's own, as they bounced their leg anxiously. They also seemed to have adorned a scarf this time around; a black one shorter than the one Gundham bears is wrapped lazily around their neck.

Gundham has concluded that Komaeda might be what mortals call 'homeless.'

"I-It doesn't match up to your performance at all-" "Understandable, I am better than you mortals in every conceivable way."

Komaeda's eyes widen slightly at the interruption before scrunching up his nose with a lop-sided smile. "Heh, I suppose you're right. You are an ultimate after all, with a talent that far exceeds mine." Gundham averts his eyes to gaze at his shoes to avoid looking at the other's face. That smile made him feel... something. Something he didn't _want._

"Anyway, here you go. If you want, you can keep it, although I don't understand why'd you want to accept a gift from scum like me, let alone keep it." Komaeda sheepishly gives Gundham their sketchbook after they flip to the correct page. The paper felt damp against Gundham's unbandaged hand, most likely from the watercolors used on the page. Gundham isn't one to have an artistic eye; what use would that be to the dark prince of ice? However, he can admit that the art given to him - _made_ for him - was beautifully crafted and must've had a lot of care put into it.

It was a painting of a violin or at least the abstract idea of one put into imagery. The violin was a saturated brown, catching Gundham's eye the most. All other colors in the painting were watered down, so then the main focus was the instrument. Although it was hard to tell, he could see where Komaeda painted the vague shape of a hand, most likely _Gundham's hand_ , bandaged and holding the violin. It didn't seem like it was being played, just held, as the violin was surrounded by wisps of pink and blue, seeming to flow from the strings drawn.

"Um, is it ok?" Komaeda's voice cut's through Gundham's thoughts as he continued to look at the painting; he had forgotten the boy was even there for a second. The Ultimate Artist's leg bounces as they play with their hoodie strings; they were most likely looking for approval or praise for their work. "I-I probably could have done better, sorry. I shouldn't have thought that an ultimate like yourself would find it-"

"It is... it's nice. Fiend." He adds the last part for good measure; he isn't _soft._ He's The Overlord of Ice, the Forbidden one, and he shall not succumb to a mere mortal, let alone one that can't seem to stop degrading themselves.

Komaeda lets go of the hoodie strings as a smile spreads across their face. This smile is slightly different from their usual smile; this smile is light as if holds all the world's treasures with its unspoken words. The cold has caused a slight rosiness to their usual pale face; Gundham should be going to his abode soon, to not cause his angel of light panic because of the night's chill.

Gundham has to look away yet again.

"We should both be going. The cold the moon brings is approaching; we also have to attend the school of the gifted tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right... It was nice talking to you, Tanaka! I hope my presence didn't ruin your day." Their warm smile has now gone to be replaced by its anxious sibling. Gundham hands the other their sketchbook back as Komaeda stands. They bring their scarf up their face, giving a small wave as they walk their original path through the park. No words were exchanged, however, that was expected; Gundham wasn't one to say farewells to others. Perhaps Komaeda had already known this.

Gundham breaths out a sigh, holding their offering. He'll see them tomorrow, most likely. There was no need to worry.

He had accidentally caught a glimpse of that soft smile. Gundham's slumber was restless that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, God Complexes aren't classified as a real mental illness? That's what I found out from my research. ALSO, OMG, LITERATURE PUNS ARE THE WORST.
> 
> Nagito being a nerd? Yes, please.


	3. 0.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Chisa was now a teacher (one with no secret objective until the year after), she still put her former SHSL Secret Agent talent to use.
> 
> For starters, it's hard to ignore the development of relationships between her students with all her many eavesdropping skills.
> 
> What could she say; sometimes shipping was the only interesting part of her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, she doesn't ship them in a creepy way.
> 
> Also, Chisa has the same design as the anime, except the apron isn't there cus wtf a secret agent doesn't wear an apron??

It started with Saionji and Koizumi.

Chisa Yukizome never thought about it intentionally; her student's relationships and how they would develop. It was just that she noticed things.

Things like how Saionji, whenever around Koizumi, stopped using vulgar language like "bitch," "skanky," and "whore." Her vocabulary softened to words like "idiot," "dummy," and "stupid." Although Chisa would appreciate her not using that kind of language at _all,_ it was hard to ignore the obvious change in vocabulary when around her friend.

That was when Chisa started to notice other things about her students, like how Souda, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, wished to be friends with Gundham Tanaka. He even invited the other out to the arcade ( _Souda is extremely loud when speaking, how could she ignore him?_ ). It seemed to be that Gundham didn't go since, the next day, the prince angrily stayed away from the musician.

Chisa might need to work on his slight temper.

After noticing Saionji and Koizumi's friendship, Chisa then realized that Tanaka and Komaeda, the ultimate artist, had somewhat of a friendship as well.

She doesn't really know how to think about that.

Tanaka didn't mean harm, she knew that, but their relationship seemed to be quite... unique, in a sense.

It was well known after about a month of school that Nagito Komaeda did not think highly of himself. He saw his own talent as not a talent at all and even when he accidentally acknowledged it as such, he berated it and asserted it as useless. No matter how much anyone in his class told him otherwise, his view of himself never changed. The only person to never try to lift him up was Tanaka; the person Nagito seemed to have grown close to.

Chisa doesn't know if the two had met each other _before_ school, however, from the way they greeted each other on the first day, she has to assume so. Komaeda had run over to the musician's desk as soon as he spotted them, ranting on about how lucky he was to have ended up in the same class as the other. The conversation lasted until the beginning of class, being mostly one-sided. The whole time, Tanaka only gave short responses, sighing excessively and tuning their guitar - _was it a mini-guitar? It sure was smaller than a normal one_. Chisa had just assumed that Tanak wasn't a fan of conversation, however, this was later proven false after she excitedly paired them together for their first assignment.

She hadn't _wanted_ to pair people who knew each other well together, but it was the first week, so she decided to start off easy on her class. Tanaka and Komaeda both seemed friendly enough with each other the first week - _they were also two out of the last 3 leftover students in her class (poor Kazuichi)_ \- so she decided to pair them.

Only to realize how incompatible the two were.

> "Um, Komaeda?" She was looking through the projects on her desk, scanning the artist and musician's piece. It wasn't necessaryily _bad,_ however there was something... concerning about their project.
> 
> "Yes, Yukizome-sensei?" He stopped in front of her desk as the rest of the class, besides Tanaka, filed out. Tanaka hadn't attended that day for reasons unknown; while Chisa would appreciate him coming, she knew she couldn't track every student down again after the first day of doing so; she had gotten a good lecture from Kirigiri Jin and she would rather not hear it again.
> 
> "Where is Tanaka's part of the project?" The only sort of evidence of the musician contributing to the project was a incredibly small signature on Nagito's drawing; there was also a small stickynote with notes drawn on them attached to the drawing as well. She had searched it up and came to the conclusion that they were the beginning notes of 'Green' by Cavetown. Basically, the bare minimum of effort.
> 
> "Ah, don't worry! I told him that I would do the bulk of the project since an ultimate such as himself should use his time for practice and perfecting his talent, not worrying about a silly grade that I could easily get him." Komaeda gave a carefree smile at Chisa while she tried to wrap her head around it. _Wasn't her classwork also practice for their talents?_
> 
> "While I appreciate you helping him, I feel as if he would have liked to do a bit mo-"
> 
> Komaeda's face lit up in confusion as he interrupted her for maybe the first time entering her classroom. "Oh, no, he was completely ok with it. I haven't even seen him since the project was assigned. He told me what to draw and then gave me the note before staying with me for a minute or so to talk about some music. I suppose he was bored and I wasn't much help entertaining him, since he went off after that; if anything, that just further proves how horrible I am, so much so that I can't even entertain a ultimate for more then a minute. How despairing..."
> 
> And there was the issue.

She had to confront Tanaka. While she was sure Tanaka wasn't trying to use Komaeda's 'willingness' on purpose, it still left a sour taste in her mouth. Which was why, today, she would speak to Tanaka about the situation.

Tanaka never made it to class; it had now passed 4 days since Tanaka last been to class.

Does she seriously have to do everything herself? Suppose that is but the life of a homeroom teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry.
> 
> but yeah! chisa pov. i think nagito, gundham, and chisa will be the main povs of this fic until someone either dies or until characters become more important to the plot.
> 
> btw, no one will die for a while, they got a year to make their friendship blossom and I shall not ruin that.


	4. 0.04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried writing this exact chapter 8 times already.
> 
> I didn't mean for it the time period here to be equal to ours, but um yeah. It was September when they started school, then two months passed. Now we're at the start of December.
> 
> I skipped October because oops and because I don't think Japan celebrates Halloween, at least in schools hh. Also Nagito and Gundham wouldn't see each other on Halloween, even if they did, because of how Nagito would never leave home and Gundham wouldn't either.
> 
> thanksgiving is so fucking American. so no to that too.
> 
> So yeah, time.

With the end of November came cold morns and blistering nights.

The academy had let students bring their own jackets and such for the cold season, allowing Nagito to bring his favorite one to class - he had forgotten how much he had liked it. 

His walk to the main course building gave him time to think about things.

Yukizome, about half a month ago, had confronted Tanaka. Nagito wasn't there, obviously, to know the bulk of their conversation - _stalking an ultimate, what would Tanaka think if he had done that?_ \- but after his talk with Yukizome-Sensei, it was only right for him to assume that it was about him and the other's relationship.

Was that why Tanaka was now avoiding him? It had been a while since the two had spoken; although, Tanaka was never one to speak in the first place. Their 'talks' were short, fleeting; Nagito would speak his trivial thoughts on hope and despair while the other chose to ignore him to practice their talent. There was a time when Tanaka had even given his own input if only to shut Nagito up.

What was there to miss? The distant stare? Or perhaps the sharp responses, full of annoyance and resentment? Did Nagito truly wish to go back to someone like that; someone who saw him like a roach beneath their boot?

The answer was clear as he caught a glimpse of a reserve course trying to enter the main course building. They were pushed down by one of the staff - _hadn't he seen this man with Yukizome once?_ \- before being stepped on their back. Most did not give the reserve a glance, being focused on entering their labs and classes.

The reserve's eyes were olive green.

Nagito entered the building; someone so lowly would of course try something so foolish.

He could feel the lowly dirt of the reserve itching on his skin.

=

Tanaka was leaning against his desk when he came in; this, usually, wouldn't be much of a surprise, but considering how long it's been since Nagito has seen the other, he couldn't help but jump slightly after seeing them. Tanaka didn't seem to be phased; was Nagito's response predictable? That was most likely the answer, seeing as how the other must've known how his absence would affect him.

"Artisan of worlds, do you have a moment?" There didn't seem to be any room to argue, not like Nagito could refuse a ultimate as amazing as Tanaka; trash such as himself didn't have that privilege.

"Ah. Okay! Let me just put down my stuff, p-please." He added the 'please' to be polite, almost thinking of the other as an equal. Maybe he had been getting too comfortable with Tanaka those first few weeks; he should really know his place. A mere pebble compared to the boulder that was the ultimate's greatness; not even that! Merely a speck, if Nagito were to be more realistic.

He just simply couldn't compare.

After placing his belongings on his desk, Nagito followed Tanaka out of the classroom; Yukizome wouldn't mind, he knew. They might've been first years, but as long as she knew their belongings were in the classroom, meaning they came in and would most likely come back, then she wouldn't budge; a quality of her's that Nagito personally favored.

Their destination seemed to be an unused classroom for a proclaimed 'class 80' - _made sense, school was only three years and only a few classes, why would they need a fourth homeroom?_ Tanaka walked up to what seemed to be a used desk, one with carvings made into it and candy wrappers stuffed into it. Most likely other ultimates skipping classes, Nagito concluded as he caught a slight whiff of what smelled like bubblegum.

"Komaeda-" Tanaka turned to him in a seemingly exhausted manner, sitting on the edge of the used desk. _a bit gross-_ He snuffed out his thoughts, favoring for an obediant smile. Tanaka's eyes narrowed before he slumped slightly. "I wish to discuss our connection with each other." "I'm sorry, but could you maybe explain?" Nagito could see Tanaka's eye twitch at his incompetence; he truly was pathetic, wasn't he?

"From the beginning of autumn. I wish to ask why you seem to favor following me. I understand that I am of great importance, for I am Gundham Tanaka, but it's been about 4 cycles now and you seem not to fall back on your efforts, even when I push you away. It's..." _aggravating? incompetent? weird? pitiful?_

"...I suppose I can only call it intriguing. I would like to know why you continue to choose me as your guide."

Nagito's hands had started to clamp up slightly; nervousness? Maybe. Staying in Tanaka's presence seemed to always do that to him. His thoughts seemed to always get a bit mixed up or disoriented; his mind would drift to the picture he had of the other on his phone. A perfect performance that he had seen when they first met. If only he could watch it again.

"I don't know about a guide, but I would follow you and any other ultimate to the ends of the earth if it meant I could help your hope shine. Even if it ended in the death of myself." _Or another,_ he didn't mention. While Tanaka was strong-willed, he didn't want to alarm the other too much; that wouldn't do much good, would it?

Tanaka, unexpectedly, didn't react much to Nagito's last statement. Perhaps it was all their 'talks' on hope and despair that made his behavior predictable. The musician gave a small hum before looking to the floor. They both stayed this way for a moment, each in their own head. Sometimes, only sometimes, Nagito yearned to know what was going on in the other's.

He, of course, wasn't the one to break the silence first. "A predictable answer. I'm a bit disappointed, Artisan. We should go back to the chamber of knowledge soon; our professor waits." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Tanaka walked past him. He gave a small sigh; it was hardly noticeable, yet it felt like a grasp for air for Nagito. Maybe he could give himself a minute while Tanaka went up ahead. His heart made his ribcage rattle.

"Artisan. You do not wish to follow." It wasn't a question, more like an observation. One that left no room for questioning; _I don't want to follow, you're correct, you always are._

He could hear the blood rushing to his head.

"C-Coming! Sorry, just lost in my thoughts." He laid his hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there. His mouth felt heavy with lead as he spoke those words. Tanaka would pay his inner turmoil little mind; he was sure. What would a talented ultimate like them gain from caring for someone as lowly as himself?

"Hm. Tell me of these thoughts. I miss boring myself with your rants." Tanaka beckoned him before continuing to walk down the classroom, leaving Nagito left in a daze.

Tanaka wanted to hear what he had to say? He had _missed_ his rants? Did he also wish to walk beside someone as revolting as himself?

He- He- He-

His heart burst.

Was he blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, everyone in the fic is wearing their school uniforms when at school, obviously. brown for main course, black for reserve. just like canon.
> 
> they still got the hairstyles i give them cus i said. so ponytail gundham rights bitch.
> 
> anyway research:  
> \- i had to look up if bubblegum smelled like a dumbass sooo. shows my stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> character designs are different in this fic
> 
> um I edit the chapters all the time cus I don't have a beta reader, so please like,,, just work with me here I'm trying-


End file.
